Jangan Menangis lagi, Ya!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!] "Naruto-kun... Setelah liburan musim dingin... aku... pindah..."/"Hiks, hiks."/"Naruto-kun... Jangan menangis... Aku mohon..."/Percuma saja. Mata Naruto semakin panas, air terus mengalir dari pelupuk manik safirnya./AU, two-shots, chibi-NaruHina www
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER | Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

 **Jangan Menangis lagi, Ya!**

 _"Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis."_

Ayah Hinata mengucapkan itu pada kakak sepupunya, Neji, setelah kehilangan ayahnya yang mengalami kecelakaan. Padahal, usia Neji masih delapan tahun.

Hari ini sudah bulan kedua sejak ajaran baru. Kelas B TK Konoha mendapat murid baru. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Setelah perkenalan, Naruto duduk di samping Hinata. Mereka saling berkenalan dan akrab dengan cepat.

 _"Aku suka kalau Hinata-chan berbicara, seperti malaikat."_

Pujian itu berasal dari Naruto, saat berkenalan dengan Hinata ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Hinata balas dengan senyuman tipis juga.

 **#01**

Saat istirahat, Naruto duduk sambil menggambar-gambar di bangkunya. Kemudian Hinata masuk lewat pintu, bukannya langsung duduk, ia malah diserang oleh beberapa teman laki-laki. Ada yang menarik-narik rambutnya, bahkan ada yang melemparnya dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Hei!"

Naruto berteriak, berniat menghentikan perlakuan kasar mereka itu. Namun, mereka tak menghiraukannya. Padahal di ruangan itu hanya ada lima orang.

Iris safir Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca, antara kesal karena tidak dihiraukan, atau kasihan karena Hinata tak henti-hentinya disiksa.

"... Hiks, hiks... Hentikan itu, hiks... Kalian jahat..."

Awalnya Hinata berusaha menghindari semua serangan, namun telinganya mendengar isak tangis Naruto. Ia panik dan mendatangi Naruto.

"H-hei, j-jangan menangis! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Hinata bingung. Ia ingin menghentikan tangis Naruto, tapi tidak tahu caranya.

"Hueee! Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu pada Hinata-chan! Hueee!"

Teman-teman yang menyiksa Hinata ikut panik. Hinata juga semakin bingung menghadapinya. Ia berpikir, kemudian men- _death glare_ mereka bertiga, memberi isyarat untuk segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Lihat! Mereka sudah pergi!"

Hinata menunjuk ke depan kelas.

"Hueee!"

Tapi Naruto tetap menangis.

"Aduh, jangan menangis..."

 **#02**

Naruto menunggu di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka. Hinata baru saja selesai merapikan sepatunya. Ia melihat Naruto yang tidak langsung masuk ke kelas.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa tidak masuk?"

Saat menghampirinya, Hinata malah mendapati mata Naruto tengah berkaca-kaca.

"K-kenapa, Naruto-kun?! Ada apa?!"

Naruto menunjuk ke lantai dalam kelas. Ia menatap Hinata dengan wajah ingin merengek.

"K-kecoa... Aku takut..."

Dahi Hinata berkerut. _'Ternyata Naruto takut kecoa.'_ pikirnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas. Naruto terkejut, ingin mencegahnya. Namun Hinata tetap berjalan ke sudut kelas. Ia mengambil sapu—

"K-kecoanya lariii! Hueee!"

Naruto bersembunyi di balik pintu luar kelas. Air matanya terus bercucuran. Suara tangisannya terus terdengar.

Di dalam kelas, Hinata berlari-lari untuk mendapatkan kecoa itu. Ia pukul serangga menjijikkan itu dengan sapu sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Ia letakkan sapu kembali ke tempat semula. Ia memegang antena kepala kecoa itu dan membawanya ke luar.

Hinata mendapati Naruto tengah menangis di balik pintu. Ia menunjukkan kecoa yang didapatnya.

"Naruto-kun, lihat. Kecoanya sudah mati."

Orang dewasa pasti tahu, kecoa takkan bisa mati semudah itu. Yah, setidaknya serangga itu tidak bergerak lagi saat itu.

Naruto membuka matanya dan—

"H-HUWAAA!" Ia membelakangi Hinata. "Buang kecoanyaaa, huee! Buang, hiks... sekarang, hiks... Huee!"

Hinata salah tingkah dan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan berusaha mencari kata-kata untuk menghiburnya.

"N-Naruto-kun, aku sudah buang kecoanya. Lihatlah, di tanganku tidak ada apa-apa lagi."

Naruto berbalik. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Isakannya masih terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

"Hiks, hiks... T-terima kasih, hiks, Hinata-chan... Hiks."

Hinata memandangnya kasihan.

"I-iya. Jangan menangis lagi, ya."

 **#03**

"Baik, kita mulai pelajarannya, ya!"

Iruka berbicara dengan semangat. Ia mengambil kapur dan hendak menulis.

"Iruka-sensei, hiks..."

Iruka menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Ada anak kecil berambut kuning berdiri di sana. Matanya bak air terjun.

"Naruto?"

"Hiks, m-maaf aku terlambat, hiks..."

Iruka tertawa garing. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Ayo masuk, jangan menangis begitu." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak Naruto masuk, tapi anak itu tetap pada isakannya, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Untung dia tidak ber-'hueee hueee'.

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Seisi kelas hening, menatap ke arah Hinata hingga ia sampai ke dekat Naruto.

Gadis kecil dari keluarga Hyuuga itu mengelus pelan kepala Naruto. Ia tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun masuk, ya? Jangan menangis lagi. Malu dilihat teman-teman."

 **#04**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Suara batuk Naruto memecah keheningan kelas. Tapi tak satu pun memprotes atau kesal karena itu merupakan hal yang biasa. Semua orang pasti bisa terkena virus penyakit.

Berkali-kali Naruto meneguk air minumnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia terus-menerus terbatuk, sampai dirinya kesal sendiri dan tanpa disadari Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya, mata Naruto mulai basah lagi.

Naruto menguatkan hati menahan batuknya sambil menulis. Terkadang, suara tarikan ingusnya juga mengiringi suara batuknya. Tangan kanan menulis, tangan kiri menyeka cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya.

 _'Hmm... Sepertinya Naruto-kun terkena batuk dan flu parah.'_

Hinata berusaha konsentrasi. Bukannya kesal, melainkan lebih kepada menyemangati dirinya sendiri untuk menstabilkan keseimbangan otaknya. Ia malah empati pada Naruto. Ia berharap Naruto bisa sembuh dengan cepat.

Lama-kelamaan, suara tarikan lendir Naruto berubah tempo, seperti ada sesenggukannya. Jangan-jangan—

"Hiks, hiks..."

Hinata sudah menduganya. "Astaga!" Ia meletakkan pensilnya. "N-Naruto-kun! Sebentar kuambilkan tisu, ya!" Ia merogoh isi tasnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu. Ia serahkan benda lembut itu pada Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan ingusnya sampai kandas—sambil sesenggukan. Hinata (lagi-lagi) memandangnya kasihan.

"Hiks... Tenggorokanku sakit, hiks," Suara Naruto seperti suara kodok. Sudah begitu, terputus-putus pula, seperti suara orang bertelepon saat sinyal lemah. "Ingusnya, hiks, keluar terus, hiks..."

Hinata menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya banyak tisu, kok," Ia mengambil semua stok tisunya dan meletakkan di atas meja, di tengah-tengah mereka. "Ambil saja kalau perlu. Kalau habis juga tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis lagi, ya, Naruto-kun."

 **#05**

Belakangan ini, Naruto dan Hinata selalu pulang berbarengan. Tapi hari ini ayahnya, Minato, menjemputnya karena kebetulan pekerjaannya tidak banyak.

"Hueee, nggak mauuu! Aku mau pulang sama Hinata-chaaan!"

Minato salah tingkah karena kaget. _'Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto tidak mau dijemput?'_ pikirnya kebingungan. Ia juga berusaha menghentikan tangisan Naruto di pinggir lapangan sekolah.

Hinata yang berdiri di samping Naruto ikut tercengang, dan lagi-lagi dia berpikir untuk mencari cara agar Naruto berhenti menangis.

"Ayahmu sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menjemputmu. Ayolah, Naruto-kun, jangan sia-siakan pengorbanannya."

Naruto tetap menangis. "Tapi... Hinata-chan jadi pulang sendirian, hiks. Aku tidak mau Hinata-chan berjalan sendiri, hiks. Aku mau menemani Hinata-chan, Tou-san, hiks. Hueee!"

Hati Hinata tersentuh mendengarnya. Ia dilema antara rasa bersalah dan bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau Hinata pulang dengan kita, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng kuat. "Aku mau berdua saja dengan Hinata-chan, hueee!"

Deg!

Hinata maupun Minato bagai disetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi. Ayah yang berambut serupa dengan anaknya itu merasa terlempar jauh. Sedangkan Hinata mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya, entah tersanjung atau malu.

Minato jongkok, lalu memegang kedua bahu Naruto yang belum berhenti menangis.

"Pulanglah dengan Hinata. Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Minato berdiri lagi, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia melempar senyum pada Hinata dari balik kaca mobil, Hinata juga membalas dengan senyuman.

Mobil dinyalakan, lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan TK Konoha.

Naruto masih sesenggukan, sibuk menyeka air mata dan ingusnya. Kedua tangannya basah karena itu. Lantas Hinata mengeluarkan persediaan tisunya untuk membantu Naruto mengeringkannya.

Sembari Hinata menggerakkan tisu di tangan Naruto, ia mengeluarkan kalimat andalannya sambil tersenyum manis, "Jangan menangis lagi, ya." Masih terngiang ucapan Naruto beberapa menit lalu di pikirannya.

 _"Aku mau berdua saja dengan Hinata-chan, hueee!"_

Berdua saja.

 **-TSUDZUKU/TO BE CONTINUED/BERSAMBUNG-**

 _ **Haeee, kembali lagi dengan OTP ane tercinta, NaruHina! Nggak kerasa, ya, dramanya? Salah genre, nih. Harusnya humor, 'kan ya? Drama kok nggak sedih? OTZ *hampir putus asa mode: on***_

 _ **Betewe, mau minta ijin readers, nih. Itu Naruto udah sayang sama Hinata, tapi belum pacaran (dan gak akan pacaran di chapter selanjutnya, wong masih TK), tapi saya bikin kolom character-nya jadi pasangan kagak apa-apa, 'kan? Secara mereka udah saling sayang, terus tokoh utamanya juga Naru sama Hime. Gapapa, 'kaaan?**_

 _ **Next!**_ **#06 : When You Say Goodbye** _ **! Sekalian chapter terakhirnya. Hanya drabble singkat tentang ... Ah, pasti udah bisa nebak dari summary dan judulnya! XD Jaa ne~~**_


	2. When You Say Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER | Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **...**

 **Jangan Menangis lagi, Ya!**

 **#06 : When You Say Goodbye**

Naruto dan Hinata duduk di depan kelasnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menggunakan syal dan jaket tebal. Libur musim dingin dimulai besok, jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah di bulan ini.

"Naruto-kun... Setelah liburan musim dingin... aku... pindah..."

Yang tadinya memainkan kaki, Naruto jadi diam. Yang tadinya tersenyum-senyum karena bisa mengobrol lama dengan Hinata, ia jadi muram.

"Ah, aku tahu, pasti Naruto-kun—"

Tes

"Hiks, hiks."

"Naruto-kun... Jangan menangis... Aku mohon..."

Percuma saja. Mata Naruto semakin panas, air terus mengalir dari pelupuk manik safirnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menangis, ia harus berpisah dari Hinata, orang yang dikenalnya baru empat bulan lalu. Sudah begitu, Naruto telah terlanjur sayang pula.

"Hiks hiks," Bahu Naruto naik-turun karena sesenggukan. "Hinata-chan, jangan pergi dulu, hiks. Kita baru saja berkenalan, 'kan?"

Hinata ikut sendu. Dalam hatinya juga tak rela jika harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau ayahnya sudah memerintah, tidak mungkin dilanggar oleh siapapun, termasuk anaknya sendiri.

"Iya, ya? Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana..."

"Hueee... Hinata-chan, jangan pergiii... Hueee..."

Ah, pecah juga.

"A-aku tidak pergi jauh, kok! Hanya di luar kota!"

"Hiks, itu jauh, tahu. Aku tidak bisa berjalan kaki ke sana, hiks."

Benar. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar telah menyayangi Hinata. Tapi..., kalian masih anak TK, 'kan? Hee.

"Aku... tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Naruto-kun..." Hinata menunduk sedih. "Aku juga... tidak mau pergi."

Naruto kecil melompat turun dari bangku. Ia menyeka terus air yang keluar dari mata dan hidungnya. Pipinya basah semua. Ia membelokkan badan, seperti ingin pergi dari Hinata.

Tak mungkin Hinata kecil membiarkan itu. Ia juga melompat turun dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu. Ia berjalan ke hadapan Naruto yang terus berusaha mengeringkan bagian wajahnya. Tangan mungil Hinata segera membantu menyeka bagian wajah Naruto yang basah.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata ingin menangis juga, tapi tak bisa, entah kenapa. "Jangan menangis... Jangan menangis, hiks."

Naruto berhenti menangis. Hinata mengeluarkan air mata saat tengah menyeka pipi Naruto.

"H-Hinata-chan!"

"Aku, hiks, tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto-kun, hiks."

Tangan Hinata berhenti bergerak, kembali ke posisi normal, namun bergetar di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Seketika, Naruto malah tercengang. Matanya terbuka lebar—jelas, baru kali ini ia lihat Hinata menangis.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Hiks hiks, Naruto-kun, hiks, jangan menangis lagi, ya, hiks hiks..."

Di tengah derasnya aliran air mata, Hinata tersenyum mengatakan kalimat itu. Naruto merasa seperti di surga saat melihatnya. Padahal masih umur segitu, tapi sudah mengenal rasa sayang terhadap lawan jenis. Kekuatan cinta memang hebat. _Cupid_ mana _cupid_?

"U-hueee..." Tangis Hinata meledak. "Jangan menangis, Naruto-kun... Hueee..."

Naruto tertawa dengan imutnya. "Aku sudah berhenti menangis, lho."

 **...**

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur musim dingin. Sepulang sekolah, Naruto dan Hinata pulang bareng seperti biasa. Mereka berjalan bergandengan ditemani matahari siang yang tak terlalu terik dan dipayungi beberapa gulali putih di atas langit sana. Di dalam hati masing-masing masih terasa sedih karena harus berpisah sore ini.

Pertigaan sudah di depan mata. Setelah ini, seharusnya mereka akan berbelok berlawanan. Tapi keduanya berhenti bersamaan. Keduanya membuka ransel masing-masing bersamaan.

Pertama, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah boneka musang. Kulitnya berwarna cokelat dan berekor sembilan.

"Ini boneka Kurama, tokoh kesukaanku di kartun _Bijuu_. Kurama adalah musang berekor sembilan, hewan terkuat di Kelompok Hewan Berekor."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Hinata tidak segera mengambilnya, namun menunjukkan hadiahnya terlebih dahulu. Ia tersenyum.

"Ini dompet Gamabunta, sahabatnya Kurama," ucapnya sambil tertawa, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aku juga suka _Bijuu_. Kita akan seperti Kurama dan Gamabunta, 'kan?" Dengan suara bergetar, ia menyerahkan dompet berbentuk katak dengan mulut sebagai pengaitnya itu pada Naruto.

Keduanya saling menerima pemberian masing-masing.

"U-hueee... Naruto-kuuun... Hiks, kenapa jadi aku yang menangis duluan, hiks. Hueee..."

Naruto merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sapu tangan. Ia mendekati Hinata dan mengusap air mata anak berambut indigo itu, seperti yang dilakukan Hinata sekian kali padanya tempo hari.

"Pegang saja sapu tangannya. Sampai jumpa! Belajar yang baik, ya, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

"K-KATA AYAH, 'LAKI-LAKI TIDAK BOLEH MENANGIS'!"

Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk tersenyum, lalu berjalan lagi.

"Sampai jumpa." bisik mereka berdua bersamaan—tanpa saling tahu.

Hinata masih menangis di tengah jalan yang sunyi, masih mengandalkan sapu tangan dari Naruto untuk menyeka air matanya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia berjalan pulang sambil menyisakan isakan dan wajah anak kecil yang sedih sekali; bibirnya agak manyun dan alis bertaut. Sapu tangan Naruto dipegangnya di tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya terkepal. Huh, seperti sudah dewasa saja, ya!

Malamnya, malah Naruto yang menangis. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memandang sinar bulan purnama dari jendelanya.

 _"... LAKI-LAKI TIDAK BOLEH MENANGIS!"_

Ia teringat kalimat Hinata tadi siang. Yang dikatakannya bukanlah "Jangan menangis lagi, ya.", namun lebih kepada peringatan terakhir yang membuat Naruto akan ingat terus pada Hinata. Mungkin. Kalimat itu memang lebih menusuk, 'kan? Mungkin saja karena kalimat dari Hinata itu, Naruto tidak akan menangis pada hal-hal sepele lagi!

"Hiks, aku janji, hiks, ini hari terakhir aku menangis, hiks."

Wajah Naruto seperti berusaha untuk menahan tangis, persis seperti Hinata saat berjalan pulang sepulang sekolah tadi; bibir manyun dan alis bertaut. Kedua tangannya sibuk menahan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Dari ruang keluarga, Minato mendengar suara tangisan Naruto dan hendak menanyakannya. Ia membuka pelan pintu kamar Naruto, lalu—

"Hinata-chaaan, hiks, jangan pindaaah, hueee..."

Ayah Naruto tidak jadi masuk, malah menutup pintu kamar itu lagi perlahan agar tak didengar oleh anaknya. Ia bersandar di pintu sambil mengurut dahinya, "Sebenarnya, usia Naruto berapa, sih?"

 **-OWARU/FINISHED/SELESAI-**

 _ **Maaf lama apdet-nya, karena saya baru berduka, jadi banyak acara adat (kata-kata penghiburan) dan udah mulai sekolah, jadi ga sempet buka net (:**_

 _ **Hueee, nggak nge-feels sama sekali TwT *nangis bawang* Saya aja yang nulis nggak nge-feels, apalagi—tapi semoga readers nge-feels, yaaa TTATT *berharap***_

 _ **Sedih itu saat baru kenal beberapa bulan, udah terlanjur saling sayang, malah harus berpisah. Kan sedih :') Maaf bila karakterisasi seenaknya; Masa' iya anak TK udah sayang-sayangan? Maaf!**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa~**_


End file.
